1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power converter and, more specifically, to a power converter delivering different fixed voltage levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent explosive growth in electronic devices, demand for a power converter used as an adapter or a charger for these electronic devices has also grown at a rapid rate. The power converter is typically controlled by a power converter controller. In particular, a switched mode power converter is typically controlled by the power converter controller that controls on-times (TON) or off-times (TOFF) of a switch in the power converter to regulate an output voltage and output power of the power converter.
Conventional power converters deliver a constant output voltage at a fixed voltage level (e.g. 5 V). Newer power converters are beginning to introduce the ability to deliver the constant output voltage at different fixed voltage levels (e.g. 5V, 9V and 12V) for faster charging of the electronic devices. However, using a single power converter with different electronic devices having differing voltage requirements creates a risk that an electronic device may be provided with a voltage that is higher than can be supported by the device, thereby irreparably damaging the device.